The Champions Within
by allstardrew
Summary: Every newspaper, every television network, every radio station wants to know what's happening in the lives of the champions of the League of Legends. Under the pressure of such a title, do the champions wither under the public eye or dance in the lime light? Yeah I suck at descriptions. R&R :)


Fame: The Champions Within is something that I've wanted to do for a long time but I didn't get the chance to put into SOTI because I didn't feel like I had the chance. With this I'm now going to actually focus on one chapter per champion because I felt like I had to continue on Syndra's story while I was writing SOTI and it just became a hot mess. SO. Fame: TCW, is about the luxurious, or not-so-luxurious life of a champion of the League of Legends. I want to see what happens when you put these champions under the lime light. I feel like in Valoran, champions are stars, and they should be. They are fighting for their city-state to the death in an arena. Each champions has their own zany style and each of us individually drool over them. What's stopping the people of valoran from doing so too?

* * *

><p><strong>11:03 AM – <em>Outside the Van Dodge Hotel, Piltover.<em>**

Janna tried to make a sneaky exit through the back door of the grand hotel she exited. Head down, no eye contact. She went with heavy eye shadow, a girl could become a whole different person with heavy eye shadow, right? Not Janna. The eye of every reporter and photographer could recognize the The Storm's Fury in seconds. Janna made headlines all the time, she was a household name, but not in a good way. Fired from her job as a reporter because of a less than professional past, she was dismissed as an absolute skank, and it was only getting worse.

Hugging her duffle bag close to her chest, Janna kept her head down and her eyes away from the flashing bulbs. Hopefully Yasuo could keep his rowdy mouth shut and both of them wouldn't end up on another trashy tabloid.

**14:34 PM – _The Dark Sovereign's Studio and Dress Room, IoW._**

Syndra popped another bubble of gum she lightly chewed on, swirling it around her tongue and blowing yet another small bubble. She looked up to the mirror in front of her, the bulbs of light shining down on her now immaculate and striking blue skin. Her personal make-up artist, and one of the most talented, airbrushed her neck with light blue specks. It felt good. Syndra could feel the millions of particles of paint hitting and sticking onto her skin. It relaxed her.

"You're reading that trashy magazine? Oh, Syndra you surprise me everyday."

"What? It's quite entertaining. Unlike all the other champions that plague the Rift, I'm classy. I get to watch everyone squirm under the discerning eye of the media, and it's quite hilarious."

"I know, right? Who's getting taken to the dump this time?"

"Irelia, she's been paying the Institute of War to stop putting Power Nullification Runes that dampen her power on the Rift's walls. How unfortunate for her, clinging onto her power in that manner."

"Definitely," Janus stroked a piece of dyed blue hair over the Sovereign's shoulder, "Everyone knows that her power level should be dampened. Oh, I'm finished, darling. Take a look."

Syndra looked up in the mirror and steeled her expression, though she _was_ thoroughly impressed with Janus' work. He did an excellent job on her skin as always. Syndra admired her glossy, blue tone and her cobalt locks. She floated up from her seated gently.

"Ready to slay, hon?"

"As always and forever."

**9:54 AM – _The Archanium Hotel, Piltover._**

Lux leaned over and giggled into Darius' neck, placing faint kisses on his pulsing jugular. She paused for a minute, in thought.

"What's up, babe?" Darius gave her quizzical grin.

"Don't you have a match today?"

The warrior's eyes went wide. He did. Jinx had nagged him non-stop about playing basketball with the dismembered heads of their enemies, how could he have forgotten? Katarina was going to kill him for it, and knowing her, she was going to demand an explanation. And he was supposed to go against–

"Yeah, I'm like, one-hundred percent sure you have a match against my brother going on right now."

"Shit. You're right. Missing it is worth the time I get to spend with you, though." Darius pecked Lux's forehead, running his fingers through her blonde tresses.

"How romantic." Lux cooed, "But, hey, you still have to do your duty, big boy."

"Yeah, yeah." Darius grumbled. The stocky man lifted himself of the silk sheets and found his dark pants and his favorite blood red t-shirt. Red was a good color, Darius had decided that when he was nine. The blood from his friends and foes during training was hard to wash out of his clothes. It was already fourteen minutes into the match. Katarina would most definitely get him alone, and demands she would make.

**12:34 PM – _The Institute of War's Auditorium._**

Different champions shuffled. Ashe gave Tryndamere the cold shoulder, Katarina gave Darius pointed stares and Ezreal snuck a wink at Draven, a sly smile creeping over his face.

"Champions! Champions!" Miss Grand Summoner Vessaria Kolymine tapped the microphone on the podium, quite irritated at the champions standing below her in the auditorium. Couldn't they be mature for one second?

"Bad Kog' Maw! No treats for you!" Jinx cackled evilly as she tossed a dead rat she had found outside the institute to the side– only for it to land at the feet of the Plague Rat.

"My cousin's son…" Twitch sniffed.

"Syndra, can you do me favor?" Vessaria sighed, staring at the Sovereign.

"With pleasure." Syndra smiled. The dark mage had dramatically balled up her fists, gathering all of her power as a mauve glow emitted from her. Syndra had heard a few gasps and with one quick burst of energy, she entrapped the entire room in a spatial rift. The entire room and everything in it, except for the Sovereign and Vessaria, was frozen.

"May I?" Syndra looked up to Vessaria.

"Have a little fun."

Before unfreezing the scene, Syndra walked over to Draven and placed his hand on Lux's breast.

"Three," Syndra counted slowly, "two, one." Syndra held up a hand and the spell had lifted.

"Draven?" Vessaria boomed. All attention directed towards the Noxian. Before Draven could react, a swift hand struck his face. Draven looked up to see a blushing Lux.

"Well, are you going to stop molesting me or what?" Lux shrieked.

"Oh. Oh!" Draven's eyes went wide, "Yeah, sorry about that, I don't know how that happened." He scratched the back of his neck and saw his brother giving him a pointed stare. He then looked over to Katarina who smirked at both him and Darius.

Weird.

"Champions. This announcement may not come as a surprise." Vessaria spoke.

Evelynn coughed.

Sona felt a tickle at her legs.

Teemo continued to stare under Sona's dress.

"Stop screwing around. I don't know what to think anymore. Actually, I do know what I've been thinking– you're all brats. You all get to live the lavish, spoiled life of a champion of the League of Legends. Adored by millions, and-"

"But… No one likes me!" Jinx interrupted.

"You'd be surprised, you have one of the most dedicated fan bases. In fact, you have one of the biggest fan bases." Vessaria spoke flatly.

"What?" Vi shrieked.

"Back to what I was saying-" Vessaria cleared her throat.

"We get to experience getting eaten alive and chopped in half. Stabbed to death by that monster," Talon interrupted, pointing to Katarina and earning himself a death glare, "Burned alive in too many different ways, impaled, dismembered by the wind. I don't think dying in every way possible on the daily is considered 'lavish'." Talon finished.

"You're all walking scandals and are ruining our public image." Vessaria spoke swiftly, completely disregarding Talon's point, "In order to get higher ratings, were specifically filming a match called 'A New Dawn' now that we've finished enhancing the Summoner's Rift. After filming is finished, which will take about three weeks, your vacations are over. Now that you're all _really_ going back out into the public eye, I've got a word for some of you. Sivir, stop driving while under the influence. Janna, close your damned legs. Talon, stop buying hookers. Ezreal, no more late night trips, we all know you're screwing Taric, you might as well do it in broad daylight instead of making yourself look sketchy as hell. Not sure why these newspapers haven't printed your picture with the title 'Sex Scandal!' Is it really that hard to realize that you don't do drugs and like homo-erotic novels? Yes. I did check your library history. Speaking of homo-erotic relationships, Gangplank, get that grip off Graves' asset. Uh."

Vessaria looked around the room for more individuals to embarrass. Her eyes locked on Darius and Lux and she gave them a narrow stare, but clamped her mouth shut. Before her final words, Vessaria's eyes scanned the room. Line's of anger slowly etched into Twisted Fate's forehead, Garen was giving his sister a very hurt and almost outraged stare. Katarina was quite content and aloof and whispering something into Cassiopeia's ears which definitely meant that trouble was brewing. Darius and Draven were avoiding eye contact.

Oh, how Vessaria _loved_ to stir up trouble. _Even as much as Leblanc._

Truth is, views aren't going to come from the same bloody matches repeated on television. The drama within the lives of the champions of the League of Legends being publicized were exactly what got views. Views means money, money means control over the economy of Valoran and public outreach. It was perfect. The more she asked for the champions to settle the disputes in their lives, the more disputes would arise for some reason.

"That will be all. Have a nice day, champions." Vessaria nodded and headed off the stage.

These champions couldn't keep out of trouble to save their lives.

Rate and Review. Until next time!

Kisses :*


End file.
